Stuck in Seishun Gakuen's refridgerator!
by ashley-anne-cullen
Summary: Tezuka and Ryoma get locked in Seigaku's refridgerator! Who locked them in? Will something happen between the two? TezuRyo/TezuMa. ONE-SHOT


**Stuck in Seishun Gakuen's refridgerator!!!**

TezuMa/TezuRyo

One-shot

Kikumaru Eiji looked around. "I can't believe Buchou missed practice. I mean, hey! He only missed practice because he broke his arm! He needed rest! And besides, he NEVER misses practice!"

"Yes, it is kinda weird. But he must've had something to do. And it must've been important..." Oishi Shuichiro said. "Even Ochibi is absent..."

Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka's best friend, approached them. "I don't recall Tezuka telling me that he had something to do. And the last time I saw them was when we were supposedly helping Eiji clean up the cafeteria after he started that food fight - "

"Kyaa! I completely forgot! Ochibi was returning something in the refrigerator! And I closed it on HIM!" Kikumaru gasped. He dropped his racket and ran towards the school cafeteria, with Fuji and Oishi behind him.

"What's with them? WHO was locked inside the WHAT?" Kaido Kaoru mumbled.

"O-ochibi...Ochibi was locked inside the refrigerator..." Takeshi Momoshiro whispered.

The others gaped at Kikumaru, Fuji and Oishi's retreating forms in surprise.

"Nani?!"

[FLASHBACK:]

"C'mon guys! I can't clean all of THAT on my own!" Kikumaru whined.

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. "No..."

"Buchou...if you don't help me, I'll miss practice!"

Ryoma wore his jersey and fixed his hat. "You shouldn't have started that fight, senpai."

"It was dull in there, Ochibi! What would you have done?" Kikumaru said.

"Enough, Kikumaru." Tezuka sighed. "We'll help you. But it's just this once. We need to practice for our match next week."

"THANK YOU, BUCHOU!"

---

Tezuka growled. "Why, oh why, did I agree to help?!"

He was currently mopping the floors along with Fuji and Momo. The other Tennis Club members were wiping the walls or the tables.

"Echizen, could you please place these in the fridge over there? And do place them inside properly." the lunch lady said.

"Hai..." Ryoma replied.

Ryoma shook his head, took the box of sushi and brought it into the refridgerator.

"There are more of them here, Echizen! I've packed everything you need to place inside there."

'There's more?!' Ryoma thought in despair. 'Oh damn...'

He placed the box on one of the shelves and went out to get another.

"Damn it's cold in here!" Ryoma shivered.

Tezuka, who was mopping nearby, had heard him. He went to get a box before heading for that refrigerator. When he was inside he went to Ryoma's side and placed the box on the same shelf.

"I'll help you. The sooner we get THIS done, the sooner we can practice." he said.

"Suit yourself." Ryoma shrugged.

They brought more boxes in and each placed them on their respective shelves.

"Just four more, Echizen." Tezuka said.

"I know..."

Kikumaru looked around. Every single one of his fellow Tennis Club members were gone! Even the captain!

'Well, at least I'm done. The cafeteria does seem quite clean now...'

He looked around for good measure, then saw that the refrigerator was open.

"Who the hell left this open? I can't believe they would just leave it like this. It would be a waste of good food." he mumbled to himself.

Kikumaru closed the door, and nodded. "Now, I'm done! Time for practice!"

Tezuka and Ryoma turned around at the sound of the door closing.

"Oh no...We're locked in!" Tezuka said.

Ryoma rushed to the door and began banging his hand on it.

"Hello? Anybody there? Open this damned door!!!" he yelled.

"It's no use, Echizen...the door's sound-proof..."

"EH?!"

[END OF FLASHBACK:]

Kikumaru opened the doors and looked aroun. His eyes landed on Tezuka – 'BUCHOU?!' - who had an arm wrapped around a bundle of...

"Buchou!" Kikumaru and the other two rushed in.

"Tezuka, daijobu ka?" Fuji asked, worriedly.

"Hmph...I'm hardly okay..." he looked down at Ryoma. "Echizen is worse though. He's freezing."

"That's Ochibi?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah." Tezuka replied. He gently shook Ryoma until he woke up.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked.

"We're getting out..."

[FLASHBACK:]

Ryoma sat on one corner of the room. He blew into his hands and rubbed them. He curled up into a ball and lowered his cap.

"You alright, Echizen?" Tezuka asked, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, I'm alright..." Ryoma replied.

Tezuka closed his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Tezuka felt Ryoma shivering. He was shivering badly.

"Echizen...you're freezing..."

"hnn..."

Tezuka's heart reached out to the little boy who was usually so strong, but now so vulnerable. He took off his jersey, and covered Ryoma with it.

Ryoma looked up at him. "You'll freeze."

Tezuka smirked. "I'm tougher than you think."

Ryoma noticed the softness in his eyes. And was surprised by it. He began to take off Tezuka's jacket, but Tezuka held it in place.

"I'll be fine." Tezuka reassured him. "Your body isn't as strong as you think. You are still a bit frail.

Ryoma shook his head. "I can handle this. Don't belittle me!"

"I'm not belittling you, Ryoma."

Ryoma blinked at the renewed use of his name. But he did not complain. There was a kind of ring to it that he surprisingly liked.

"F-fine then..."

Tezuka chuckled. There was something really cute about Ryoma that he couldn't get over.

Ryoma glanced at Tezuka from his peripheral view, and saw that he had closed his eyes and was now leaning on the wall. He watched Tezuka as he dozed off, but soon became drowsy himself. He unconsciously leaned on Tezuka, and fell asleep.

Tezuka, though was a light sleeper, and when Ryoma's head touched his shoulder, he immediately awoke. Tezuka looked at Ryoma and was very careful not to wake him.

He gently took off Ryoma's cap. And Ryoma's hair, which he usually kept hidden, flowed out. And Tezuka noticed that his hair, despite its being short, was well taken care of.

He ran his hand through Ryoma's blue-green hair, and smiled. There really was something about Ryoma that was changing him, and significantly at that.

His heart began to beat faster and he wondered why. As he looked at Ryoma, he felt as though his hurt would flutter away.

This feeling was unknown to him, he was not used to it. But it felt...great! It surprised him to be feeling something like that. Could it be the thing that girls obsessed about? The feeling called LOVE? Yes, maybe that was it...LOVE...

He thought himself weak for being so susceptible to it. But then again...Ryoma had a different shine compared to the others. He was, in Tezuka's mind, SPECIAL, UNIQUE.

Yes...he did find Ryoma lovable. He was in love - with a guy nonetheless... but he didn't care.

Ryoma...Echizen Ryoma was -

"Tezuka...T...ezuka..." Ryoma moaned in his sleep.

This definitely caught Tezuka's attention.

"Call me...'mitsu..." Tezuka whispered, then he blushed.

"Mitsu..." Ryoma murmured. "I...love you..."

"R-Ryoma...I...love you too..."

He carefully wrapped an arm around the sleeping boy, and kissed his head. Ryoma opened his eyes and looked up at Tezuka. Ryoma's eyes were wide with shock.

"'m...'mitsu...?"

"Ryoma...you...you're awake?"

The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time, until Ryoma looked away.

"I...I'm sorry...I - " Tezuka began.

"It's alright..."

"Listen, Ryoma, I - "

"I know, 'mitsu...I do too..." Ryoma smiled up at him.

Tezuka smiled, then hugged him. Ryoma cuddled up to him.

"Body heat..."

"Do you ALWAYS have to ruin the mood, Echizen?"

Ryoma laughed. "Just kidding, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka shook his head and left one arm around Ryoma.

"Go to sleep, brat. I'll wake you up if someone comes to get us." he whispered. "Or it's 20 laps around the court."

"Yes, buchou..."

Ryoma closed his eyes and fell asleep once again.

[END OF FLASHBACK:]

Tezuka wrapped his arm around Ryoma's shoulder, and helped him stand. Ryoma clutched Tezuka's shirt.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" Oishi whispered.

"You don't think..." Kikumaru muttered.

"Oh, I do..." Fuji said.

As they got out, Inner Tezuka was whooping for joy, whilst Ryoma was ecstatic.

He had finally said it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Okay, this is my first Prince of Tennis fanfic... Hope you guys like it!

I am a currently a huge fan of TezuRyo, or TezuMa, whatever you guys call it! xDD

~Ashleyannecullen


End file.
